villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Marla Mitchell (All My Husband's Wives)
Marla Mitchell (Kate Corbett) is a redeemed villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, All My Husband's Wives (alternately titled, Rule of 3; airdate December 1, 2019). Backstory & Introduction Marla Mitchell's introduction into the film quickly established her psychotic demeanor, as she entered the home of Alison Whitford and attacked her, while also revealing that she slashed Alison's tires as payback for having an affair with her husband. However, Marla saw a photo of Alison with her husband, Dominick Whitford (who was killed in the beginning of the film), and provided a shocking reveal: Dominick was also Marla's husband. The film's progression revealed that Marla was actually Dominick's second ''of three wives, as he married Marla a few years into his marriage to Cheryl Volberg. In addition, Marla's backstory revealed that she was married once before, which resulted in a pregnancy, though she lost the baby. She stated to Alison during their bonding time that her first husband also died, but it was later revealed that he was murdered, though it was never revealed or confirmed if Marla had actually killed her first husband. Both Marla and Alison were met with coldness from Cheryl, and it increased after they uncovered Dominick's $4 million stash, as Cheryl stated that she intended on keeping the entire amount as her right as Dominick's true wife. However, Marla informed Alison that she was pregnant, which bewildered Alison, who stated that Dominick had no intentions of having children. Heel Turn Marla and Alison worked together in a plan to force Cheryl to split the money with them evenly, with the former suggesting to the latter that they get evidence of Cheryl being unfaithful. The pair broke into Cheryl's home and caught Cheryl engaging in a sexual encounter with a married man, after which they confronted Cheryl with the video evidence. However, Cheryl's offer was less than the even one-third split they wanted, leading to an angry Marla punching Cheryl in anger, which caused a rift in her alliance with Alison, as Marla expressed her anger at Alison suggesting that they should take Cheryl's offer. Afterwards, Marla turned heel by sending her co-worker at her restaurant (where she works as a waitress) to intimidate and threaten Alison into not releasing the video. Her plan was to set up Cheryl as the mastermind of the intimidation tactic, so Alison would be fired up enough to go after Cheryl. Alison went to Marla regarding the threat against her, only to later recognize the same man working in her restaurant as a cook, leading Alison to realize that Marla sent him. Alison also came to realize that it was Marla that initially leaked the news about Dominick's bigamy to the press, having done so out of spite after Alison turned down her invitation to have lunch together. The villainess explained her actions by stating that she wanted to set up Cheryl and coerce Alison to join her in going after Cheryl for their share, and she lashed out at Alison for calling her a psycho, revealing that she spent time at a psychiatric facility at some point. The film's climax had both Alison and Cheryl accused of killing Dominick, and upon learning that they were suspects, the deranged Marla entered Alison's home and waited in ambush before holding her at gunpoint. The scene later revealed that she had captured Cheryl as well, and she demanded a confession from one of them, adding that she would spare whoever admitted to killing Dominick. After both of them denied it, Marla was set on killing both women, leading to Alison confessing to killing Dominick. Redemption However, detective Gabriel Strickland phoned Marla during the situation (which had Marla firing her gun and grazing Cheryl's arm) and revealed that both of women were cleared, leaving Marla despondent and contemplating suicide, as she pointed her gun at her own head. Alison managed to talk down Marla and stated that she falsely confessed to save all of them (though the film's end revealed that Alison's confession was true). Marla later revealed that she lied about being pregnant and spoke about how much she loved Dominick, only for Alison to say that Marla will have children one day with someone better than Dominick. After the ordeal, all three women were shown video of a mysterious red-haired woman (later revealed as Alison) behind the wheel of the car that ran down Dominick, and also withdrawing $1 million from his account. Marla was later revealed to have voluntarily committed herself to a psychiatric facility, and was last shown with Alison and Cheryl at Dominick's grave, fully redeemed and leaving her wedding ring on her late husband's grave. Trivia *Kate Corbett also played villainess Melissa Hartley on ''Republic of Doyle. Category:Blog posts Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Redeemed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini